SOS Maman
by Calimera
Summary: Minerva McGonagall remarque Harry et Luna seuls, assis sur un banc le jour de la fête des mères...


**Titre : **SOS Maman

**Auteur :** toujours moi, aux dernières nouvelles...

**Disclaimer :** Le si merveilleux et grandiose univers d'Harry Potter ne m'appartient pas... Pouvez pas savoir à quel point c'est dur d'écrire ça...

**Couple :** None

**Résumé :** Minerva McGonagall remarque Harry et Luna assis seuls sur un banc. Seuls. Le jour de la fête des mères...

**Genre :** Général, Spoilers jusqu'au tome cinq.

**Note :** Tout d'abord, je tiens à remercier les personnes qui m'ont reviewé pour mes autres OS.

_J'ai tenu à écrire un OS à ma professeur de français que j'ai eu durant mes deux dernières années au collège et qui est décédée, elle n'avait que la treintaine et laisse derrière elle un mari et un petit garçon, même si elle ne lisait pas __Harry Potter__, enfin je pense... J'ai tenu à vraiment m'appliquer pour cet OS, à donner le meilleur de moi-même (Rassurez-vous, c'est ce que je fait dans toutes mes fics, du moins, j'espère...)_

**Edit 05/2012 :**L'OS était une songfic à l'origine, mais à cause du grand nettoyage qui a lieu depuis quelques jours sur le site, j'ai décidé de retirer la chanson. Je ne peux que vous conseiller d'écouter la chanson _I want a mom that will last forever _de **Cyndi Lauper**, et d'aller lire les paroles ou leur traduction. C'est une très belle chanson qui suit bien avec l'OS)

Un conseil, prépare ton paquet de mouchoir, parce que c'est nul à en pleurer…

Poudlard, 3 Juin 1996, 17h30

Minerva McGonagall, professeur de Métamorphose, Animagus chat et directrice de Gryffondor de son état, observait d'un oeil critique et fatigué les copies d'interrogation des Septièmes années Gryffondor posées sur son bureau où elle avait pris place.

Elle n'avait vraiment pas envie de les corriger par un si beau temps alors qu'elle pouvait aller boire un verre tout en discutant avec Mme Rosmerta, une vieille amie, à Pré-au-Lard.

Elle reporterait la correction des devoirs le lendemain, le courage avait beau être le caractère principal des Gryffondor mais un gros paquet de copies des dernières années des étudiants de Poudlard avec un sujet complexe avait de quoi décourager même le plus courageux des professeurs.

Minerva se disposa donc à sortir... mais elle fut contrainte, une fois la porte ouverte et un pas posé hors de son bureau, de reculer directement à cause de Peeves, l'esprit frappeur qui volait dans tous les sens rapidement et de manière provocatrice afin de faire sortir Rusard, le concierge, de ses gongs. Sa chatte, Miss Teigne, crachait furieusement à l'egard de Peeves qui, lui, dansait joyeusement, insultait qui passait et jetait tout ce qui se trouvait à sa porté.

- PEEVES ! JE TE PREVIENS TU VAS LE PAYER ! JE VAIS APPELLER LE BARON SANGLANT ! rugit Rusard

Le Baron Sanglant était le fantôme des Serpentard et le seul qui ait de l'autorité sur l'esprit frappeur.

Peeves regardait d'un air moqueur Rusard.

- Comment ? Vous ne savez pas ? Il est parti assister au Grand Festival des Fantômes qui a lieu... Devinez où... ? ... A SALEM ! AH AH ! AH SALEM ! Vous risquez de ne pas le voir de sitôt !

Le concierge ragea, ses lèvres tremblaient de fureur et il agita furieusement son index droit vers Peeves.

- Baron Sanglant ou pas, ne t'imagines pas que tu ne vas pas avoir une bonne correction pour avoir saccagé les cachots...

- Ah oui ? Essaye de m'attraper, alors... Misérable Cracmol

_Cracmol..._ Ce fut la goutte d'eau qui fit déborder le vase pour Rusard, car il detestait être un Cracmol et était très suceptible à ce sujet, et, avec une sorte de cri de guerre "Made in Rusard", il s'élança vers Peeves qui s'enfuit en traversant un mur épais tout en caquetant de rire.

Rusard, lui, emprunta un passage secret et les dernières paroles de lui qu'on put entendre furent :

- JE T'AURAIS UN JOUR, PEEVES !

McGonagall soupira. Argus et Peeves ne changeraient donc jamais, toujours à se poursuivre l'un et provoquer l'autre et cela durait depuis des lunes.

Elle sortit, ferma son bureau à clef et traversa l'étage où elle se trouvait afin de rejoindre le grand escalier menant au Rez-de-chaussé. Ne faisant pas attention aux minuscules points volants dans les airs, visibles par les fenêtres, qui hurlaient joyeusement :

_" I believe I can flyyyyy ! I believe I can touch the skyyyyy " _

Malgrè elle, la professeur de Métamorphose resoupira, ce devait être des premières années en plein cours de vol avec Mme Bibine. De nos jours, ils sont de plus en plus enthousiastes à l'idée de voler.

Elle avançait tranquillement lorsqu'elle remarqua deux élèves, seuls, assis sur un banc près d'une statue de Merlin.

L'un était un garçon de Gryffondor de 6éme année, environ et l'autre une fille de 5éme année et de Serdaigle.

La fille avait des cheveux blonds, soyeux quoique sales, sa baguette sur son oreille droite, portait des boucles d'oreilles en forme de radis et ses yeux bleus lançant des regards fous. Luna Lovegood.

Et le garçon possèdait des yeux emeraudes, des lunettes rondes, des cheveux noirs corbeaux et ebouriffés et enfin une cicatrice en forme d'éclair sur le front. Harry Potter.

Ils ne parlaient pas vraiment. Luna lisait Le Chicaneur à l'envers, comme d'habitude. Et Harry regardait dans le vide.

Potter sans ses inséparables amis ? Ou étaient Weasley et Granger ? Peut-être étaient-ils encore en train de se disputer et que Potter les avait laissé à leur dispute et qu'il avait vu Lovegood en chemin. Après tout, depuis le tragique décès de Sirius Black, Harry se surprenait à apprécier la présence de Luna...

Que faisaient-ils là tout seul ? se demanda Minerva avant de se frapper mentalement pour s'être posée une question aussi stupide.

Une bouffée subite de tristesse, de pitié et de...tendresse ? envahit le professeur McGonagall pour Harry et Luna.

Si beaucoup d'élèves étaient absents aujourd'hui, dont -sûrement- Ron et Hermione, c'était parce que...

- La fête des mères, fit à mi mots Minerva

Bien-sûr...

Les élèves étaient en congé, partit voir leur mères et Luna et Harry étaient privés de ce bonheur. Comment avaient-ils pû survivre à ce cruel manque d'amour maternel ? Minerva n'en savait rien car elle avait eu la chance de vivre avec sa mère.

Les images d'une mère chuchotant des mots doux à l'oreille de son enfant, le berçant, lui racontant de belles histoires peuplées de fées, de dragons, de princesse, de cape et d'épées, une mère veillant sur son enfant quand il est malade, l'aidant à faire des devoirs encore compliqués pour l'enfant virent à l'esprit de la professeur.

Lily Potter et Willow Lovegood auraient été les meilleures mères qu'un enfant puisse avoir.

Mais elles avaient quitté ce monde et leur enfant trop tôt.

Pour Harry, sa mère lui avait été retiré alors qu'il n'avait qu'un an et était confié à sa soeur, Pétunia Dursley, qui ne serait sans doute jamais la mère que Lily avait été.

Et pour Luna, sa mère l'avait quittée lorsqu'elle avait 9 ans. Bien-sûr, elle avait encore son père, mais ce n'était pas suffisant.

Luna avait peut-être encore son père, Xenophilius Lovegood, mais Harry ,n'avait plus ses parents. Même s'il y avait encore Remus Lupin et Molly Weasley qui l'avaient "adopté".

Mimi. **(1)**

Minerva sourit. Même si Dumbledore pensait qu'Harry serait heureux chez les Dursley, Minerva ne le croyait pas.

Elle allait, durant l'enfance d'Harry, toujours voir l'enfant, quand elle le pouvait, sous sa forme d'animagus et restait près de lui. Elle essayait de lui faire comprendre qu'il ne serait jamais seul. Et le petit Harry semblait beaucoup aimer la compagnie de ce mystérieux chat qui semblait le comprendre. Il confait tout à ce chat qu'Harry avait baptisé Mimi.

Les Dursley n'en savaient rien mais, à vrai dire, ils ne se préoccupaient guère du garçon.

Minerva dut cesser de venir rendre visite à Harry quand il arriva à Poudlard. Elle ne savait même pas comment il avait réagit quand il sut que Mimi ne reviendra jamais. Et savait-il que Mimi était sa professeur de Métamorphose ? Elle se souvint qu'il l'avait regardé étrangement quand elle s'était transformé devant ses élèves lors du cours sur les Animagus mais il n'avait rien dit...

_Tu veux combien d'enfants ? demanda, en écho dans la tête de Minerva, une jeune fille de 14 ans _

_J'en veux dix ! Et toi ? _

_Peu importe, mais je voudrais d'abord un garçon, et il s'appellera Harry _

_Et si c'est une fille ? _

_J'en sais rien en fait... _

_Si tu veux mon avis, Luna c'est un joli prénom... _

_Ce serait bien si nos enfants étaient amis, non ? _

_Oh, oui ! _

Oui... ils étaient amis, en quelque sorte... Luna aimait la compagnie d'Harry et cela semblait être la même chose pour Harry même s'il était toujours avec Ron et Hermione. Quand quelqu'un embêtait Luna, Harry la défendait et frappait cette personne qui avait osé faire du tord à la blonde, alors...

Mais...

Qu'auraient fait Willow et Lily en voyant leur enfant, ainsi ? Seul le jour de la fête des mères ?

- Professeur McGonagall ? Vous fixez depuis tout à l'heure le mur, ne me dites pas que vous voyez des Gorgolles ? demanda une voix

Minerva sortit brusquement de sa rêverie et vit devant elle Luna qui avait sortit son nez de son magazine. Harry la fixait, aussi.

C'est quoi des Gorgolles ? se demanda Minerva mais elle se reprit.

- Oh, non Miss Lovegood, ce n'est rien. J'étais juste perdue dans mes pensées...

- Faîtes attention, les Gorgolles se nourissent des pensées des adultes, dit Luna avec le plus grand sérieux

Que faut-il répondre à cela ?

Rien à dire. C'était Luna. Qui lui rappellait trop Willow... Beaucoup trop...

_Lovegood et Potter sont encore seuls pour la fêtes des mères, railla quelqu'un _

_- Comme d'habitude, ça ne change pas... _

_- Eh ! Potter ! Lovegood ! Ca fait quoi de ne pas avoir de mère ? _

_- Laisse, tu veux ? Nos mères doivent nous attendre ! _

McGonagall continuait de fixer ses élèves.

_Potter et Lovegood sont encore seuls pour la fête des mères ! _

_Comme d'habitude, ça ne change rien... _

Oui... comme d'habitude, ils étaient seuls... Chose habituelle...

- Professeur, vous allez bien ? s'inquièta Harry

Seulement, Minerva McGonagall allait faire une chose beaucoup moins habituelle...

- Je vais bien, ne prenez pas cet air là, les rassura-t-elle

Puis, avec un air doux qu'on le lui connaissait pas, elle ajouta :

- Et si vous veniez avec moi manger un dessert et boire un bon chocolat chaud à Pré-au-Lard ?

A ces mots, Harry et Luna furent frappé de stupeur et levèrent leurs têtes vers leur professeur. Ou était passé la sévère professeur Minerva McGonagall ? Un air doux, une proposition de sortie avec elle, un lèger sourire... ça ne collait pas avec McGonagall !

Comme si elle avait lu dans leurs pensées, elle ajouta :

- Je ne peux pas et ne veux pas vous laisser seul un tel jour...

Ils baissèrent légèrement la tête. Mais après quelques reflexions, ils acceptèrent, après tout, même si elle était sévère, McGonagall était juste et ils savaient qu'elle ne laisserait jamais un élève seul un tel jour, peu importe sa maison.

Elle ne se contente pas de les observer, elle les encourage, ces élèves formidables...

Luna et Harry échangèrent un regard puis hochèrent, en silence, la tête.

Quelques heures plus tard, la nuit était tombée et Minerva observait Harry en train de raccompagner Luna à son dortoir. Minerva était fière d'elle, elle et ses élèves s'étaient bien amusés à Pré-au-Lard et elle avait réussit à leur redonner le sourire.

Pendant toute une après-midi, ils avaient oublié qu'ils étaient élèves et elle, professeur. Certains passants les avaient même pris pour une mère et ses enfants et ça les avaient fait sourire.

Minerva observa, par une fenêtre, le ciel étoillé.

Au milieu des bouquets d'étoiles, la constellation de la Petite Ourse, telle un cerf volant à l'envers, comptait ses sept étoiles clignotantes. Pour la professeur de Métamorphose, deux d'entre elles portaient un nom : Harry et Luna.

Puis, à l'extremité de la queue, l'Etoile Polaire brillait si fort que les premiers navigateurs l'utilisaient autrefois pour se reperer dans l'obscurité. Cette étoile-là, c'étaient Lily Potter et Willow Lovegood. Veillant à jamais sur leurs enfants.

Tandis que Minerva McGonagall retournait dans son bureau, les constellations s'élevaient lentement, éclairant majestueusement les cieux pour l'éternité...

**HPHPHPHP**

**(1) **Clin d'oeil à la fic Mimi de Isfah.


End file.
